


Rough

by Branch



Series: Circumstances [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-12
Updated: 2004-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about those gloves…  Porn Without Plot, mildly kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

Stepping into the Colonel’s office after Hawkeye for what promised to be an acrimonious report on his latest assignment, Ed stumbled sharply over a discontinuity.

Hawkeye stopped dead.

“Taisa, excuse me, I forgot one of the reports you asked for. I’ll go find it.” She saluted and strode briskly out again.

Ed rubbed his forehead. “Oh, don’t tell me, let me guess,” he groaned. “That Author just took over the story.”

“It certainly appears so. Perhaps she’s filling in for one of the others.” Mustang tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Well, without much notice I suppose we’ll just have to improvise.”

“Improvise?” Ed did his level best to hang icicles on his voice.

It did not have an appreciable effect, as Mustang relieved him of his coat and hung it up neatly before winding an arm around Ed’s waist. Mustang smiled down at him.

“A specialty of yours, Edward-kun, isn’t it?”

“As if I’m the only whee…!” Ed squeaked before he could stop himself, as Mustang’s hand slid past the waist of his pants.

Ed made a distinct note to buckle his belt a notch tighter in the future.

And then Mustang’s fingers parted him, gently. His still gloved fingers.

The roughness of that glove material snatched Ed’s attention, focused it all on the sensation at that one point. “Ah… hhhaa… Roy…!”

Roy’s eyes narrowed. “Hmm.” He rubbed a single finger across that sensitive skin, and Ed started hard against him. He saw a very pleased smile curve Roy’s mouth before his other hand lifted Ed’s chin.

Roy kissed him deeply, pressing Ed’s mouth open, as he also pressed that one finger _almost_ into Ed, curling it up before drawing back.

Ed grabbed for Roy’s shoulders as his knees nearly gave.

Roy didn’t stop, his touch circling lightly.

Ed rested his head on Roy’s shoulder, trying to gather his senses. But they were all concentrated elsewhere. That rough texture made the lightest touch terribly _present_, and roused every nerve like a spark that kept flaring. Shudders seized Ed in waves.

Roy’s touch became firmer, and heat surged through Ed.

“Roy…”

“Yes?” Roy’s voice was low, controlled, but as heated as Ed felt.

“I… Roy, I…” Ed could not find the words to say what he wanted. Fortunately, Roy didn’t seem to need them.

“You want more than this, Edward?”

“Yes…”

Roy’s eyes burned. “Now? Here?”

Did he?

“…yes.”

Roy kissed him again, stealing his breath, and pressed that rough fingertip _into_ him.

Ed cried out into Roy’s mouth, and he was fixed, pinned against Roy’s body by that one touch. And then Roy released him, and breathed one word in his ear.

“Good.”

It pleased Ed, distantly, that Roy sounded quite heartfelt about that. He was equally pleased that Roy seemed to have no trouble undoing all the buckles and so forth in question, because Ed wasn’t at all sure he could remember how to operate a zipper just then.

Roy brought them to his desk, and Ed leaned his elbows onto it, trying to catch his breath as Roy rummaged in one of the drawers.

“…know I put some in here,” Roy muttered under his breath.

Ed couldn’t stop a shaky laugh. “Right now, I don’t think I’d care.”

Roy turned a heavy look on him. “You tempt me, Edward,” he purred, “but I think you would probably care later. Another time, perhaps.”

Ed swallowed, and then that shocking, overwhelming touch returned and his thoughts scattered again. Roy slid Ed’s legs apart, pulled down the interfering clothing, and Ed groped after a word for how he felt at that moment… the words were gone.

The rough glove teased him open, and then he felt Roy driving into him, smoother, harder, refining the fire, a stronger shock but with a rhythm this time, and Ed pushed back into the rough movement, adding more and more force until it drove him over the edge and the fire burned out of him.

Ed was fuzzily aware of Roy cleaning them up and refastening clothing, but his head didn’t really clear until Roy pulled him down so they both sprawled on the couch.

As Ed’s thoughts reordered themselves a picture flashed into his mind, of how he must have looked, spread out and bent over Roy’s desk, only the most necessary clothes undone. He could feel his face heating. And, because he tried to be honest with himself, he had to admit that the picture included him enjoying it a very great deal. The word he had been looking for earlier, it occurred to him, was _wanton_.

Roy’s hand turned Ed’s face toward him. “Regrets, Edward?” he asked, softly.

“Mm. Not exactly,” Ed hedged.

“That’s good. I don’t believe I could thank you for something you regretted.”

Ed, despite his best efforts, could feel himself blushing even more. He looked away. “…you too,” he mumbled.

Roy kissed him gently, and then smiled with a very satisfied edge. “Any time.”

“Smug bastard,” Ed pronounced, feeling his balance return.

Roy’s smile took on the hint of a secret.

** End**


End file.
